This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a sealer composition used in refinishing auto and truck topcoats.
Baked enamel high solids finishes and in particular baked enamel color coat/clear coat finishes used on automobiles and trucks are difficult to repair. In clear coat/color coat finishes, a pigmented coat is applied to a substrate of primed metal, plastic or composite structure and then is coated with a clear finish and baked. Adhesion of a repair coating to these baked finishes generally is poor even with sanding of the finish before the repair coating is applied. An intermediate coat or sealer coat is first applied before the repair coating is applied. This sealer coat must have good adhesion to the finish being repaired and provide good adhesion to the repair coating that is applied. Current sealers do not provide the desired level of adhesion. The composition of this invention provides excellent level of adhesion of the repair coating to the finish being repaired.